


Missed Dates

by ShadowQueen24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are mentor and mentee, Allura steals from rich old people, I never had a milkshake date and so neither will Klance, Keith plays basketball with his gloves on, Lance doesn't like Lotor, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen24/pseuds/ShadowQueen24
Summary: Lance was excited when Keith asked him on a date, except Keith never shows up.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Missed Dates

**Two Days Before Summer Vacation Begins**

“Excuse me,” Lance tries to get the attention of one of the many players in front of him. They all continue to walk past him like he wasn’t even there. Rude, this is why he didn’t like basketball players. Other than the fact they were freakishly tall, and that’s coming from Lance McClain, he has legs for days. “Excuse me.” He tries again, louder. Still, no one responds.

Frustrated, he turns to leave the gym that reeks of sweat, intending to return later when they were focused on something outside of practice. He ends up bumping into someone, immediately beginning to apologize to the person until he realizes who it is and groans. 

Keith Kogane.

Of course, it had to be Keith freaking Kogane. 

_ “Well, might as well ask him.”  _ Lance thinks. “Hey, Keith how do you feel about the school’s tacky sports uniforms?”

“I don’t care,” Keith huffs out. He pushes past Lance and moves towards the practice match is about to start. “Now go away. People are trying to be productive.” 

“I just asked a question, you don’t have to act so Keith about it!”

The tips of Keith’s ears start to burn. “That doesn’t make any sense!”

Lance crosses his arms, sticking his nose into the air. He called out to Keith’s retreating back. “And yet you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

It shouldn’t be this hard to get an interview from a member of the team. They act as if he was demanding blood. He only wanted to get input on the sports uniforms so that he could write about it on his booming fashion blog. Waiting so long would be the death of him. If Keith thinks some dismissive words were going to scare him off, he had less of a brain then Lance originally thought. This segment was important to him and he was going to get a statement.

He was no Lois Lane, that woman was vicious when it came to getting information for a story. Lance’s favorite thing was to watch her rip apart Lex Luthor publically at his own events. He had all Lois Lane related news recorded, sometimes going back to watch those clips for inspiration. No doubt, Lois was one of the reasons he started blogging. Sure, Allura was his role-model in the fashion industry, but Lois made him enjoy everything there is to being a fashion journalist. She also got bonus points for dating Superman, Lance wished he had that kind of luck. Then again, the Man of Steel’s choice of clothing wasn’t Lance’s cup of tea. A lot of heroes were under his “Sucky Suits” list, excluding icons like Black Canary or Nightwing. One day when he made it big, he might score an interview with one of the heroes and force them to answer questions about their odd clothes. Fighting crime is no excuse for bad fashion.  _ “I’m looking at you, Batman.” _

If Keith was too busy with practice now then he would wait until practice was over. There were only two days of school left, which is why he wants to get this interview done so that he could publish his last school related post before they were let out for the summer. Usually, Lance complained about the basketball team’s stupid tradition of having practice after basketball season.  _ “It’s not like they have actual matches, who are they trying to impress?” _ Lance shifts from his seat on the bleachers. It was uncomfortable, but at least he had a nice view. Sweaty boys were gross, but at least they were cute sweaty boys.

A familiar face entered his line of sight. Did Keith always look that good with a ponytail? Scratch that, did Keith always look like that period? His jersey clung to him like a second skin. Lance leans back, wondering how Keith’s jersey would look on him. Minus the sweat of course. His best set of jeans are a perfect match with the jersey, he imagines it smells like it was rolled in Keith’s scent too. 

He’s swept into a fantasy. Jealousy comes in waves from their classmates, while Lance and Keith walk down the hall, hand in hand, Lance proudly brandishing Keith’s jersey. They walk to Lance’s locker before separating to go to class. Lance pecks Keith on the cheek and he gets flustered in the way Lance found endearing. Keith storms off to class, pretending to be angry, but Lance knows he likes the attention. Lance is brought back to reality as Keith pauses on the court to stretch, his shorts giving Lance the very much appreciated appearance of his thighs. 

Wait. No no, nuh-uh. 

He’d let his mind wander to sick lovey-dovey fantasies about Keith. Those were saved exclusively for Anne Hathaway, Jordan Fisher or Zendaya. Sometimes Allura. 

“This is Keith though,” He mutters. “He’s got flaws like everyone else.” And ugh, yep there it was. Keith was wearing fingerless gloves while  _ playing _ basketball. Wearing them in Lance’s presence was already a crime, but this was unacceptable. Lance can’t believe that for a second he was considering Keith boyfriend material. Yeah right, in what world.

It was time for Lance to get some water, the gym was hot and causing him to hallucinate. Across the court, one of the players took a shot that was terrible. The ball ricocheted off the rim of the hoop and towards some poor soul.. And oh crap, that poor soul was Keith.

“Look out!” Lance shouts, taking a dramatic dive in front of Keith in the path of the rocketing basketball. What he didn’t expect was for Keith to hold out his arms, so while Lance caught the ball, Keith caught Lance. The impact of the ball knocking them both to the floor.

“Heh, look at that mullet, I save you from eating rubber and you save me from face planting.” He holds up his hand. “Great teamwork, high five?” Keith stares at his hand in confusion. Lance grabs one of Keith’s hands and presses it against his. Keith is still staring at him even when Lance picks himself up off his lap, leaving Keith on the floor. 

He offers Keith a hand to take. Keith continues to stare, however this time he accepts Lance’s hand. Lance picks at his collar with the hand Keith isn’t holding. Looking away, he clears his throat. “Thanks, I guess.” He gestures to his face. “A lot of work goes into this.”

Keith remains silent. Lance's face morphs from thankful into one of annoyance.

“Say something.” He says.

“Go out with me.” Keith blurts out.

Oh. That’s not what he expected. It is welcomed though, he is curious about why now. He voices this to Keith.

Truth is, this isn’t some random spur of the moment thing for Keith. This is what he’d wanted since freshman year. On the first day of school, young Keith arrived late and disoriented. A confident Lance approached him in the hallway, most likely noticing Keith’s panicked state. He guided Keith to his homeroom, which they fortunately shared. It may have been a small act of kindness, but Keith labeled Lance as his knight in shining armor. He tried to find him later, but Lance never stayed in the same place.

Then, Lance had announced Keith was his rival and Keith didn’t have the heart to deny him that, so he buried his feelings deep down and locked them away, hoping to move on. 

His crush on Lance never died though, to his horror. He scratches the back of his head, taking his time to think about the answer to Lance’s question before saying. “It just seemed like the right time, we had a bonding moment.”

“I called your sports uniforms tacky, saved you from a stray basketball, and then landed in your arms,” Lance’s lips quirked into a smile, amusement painted on his face. “Can hardly consider  _ that _ a bonding moment.”

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t!” Keith mumbles defensively.

“I’m only free tonight. I leave for my internship tomorrow.”

Ah yes, everyone in the school knew about Lance’s summer internship under Allura Altea, Fashion Queen. The day Lance received the news about his internship, he had snuck into the radio room and made an official announcement, to Pidge’s annoyance, seeing as it was her equipment that he was messing with. He bragged about how he would be designing clothes both with Allura and for  _ her _ . Keith admits he owns some of the clothes Allura’s designed. She made the comfiest pair of fingerless gloves, and they were easy to wash when he got them dirty from working on his bike.

“Then let’s go tonight?” Keith was hopeful. “At the Lion’s Den? I’ll buy you a vanilla-chocolate swirl milkshake.”

“Sure, Keith.” Lance grins. Butterflies were going wild in his stomach. Sue him, he was excited. “Let’s go on a date tonight.”

Except Keith never showed up. 

Lance waited 5 hours in that diner, whip cream in his milkshake having long since melted. And during the final hour when Keith still hadn’t returned his calls or texts, he ignored the looks of pity as he shrugs on his jacket. He proudly struts out of the diner and to his car. Like he was gonna waste his time getting upset over a no show mullet-headed jerk. As if.

The best summer of his life starts in two days, he needs to focus on that and forget this day ever happened.

“The past is in the past.” He sang mockingly to himself.

If Lance’s eyes start to mist on the drive home, then that wasn’t anyone’s business. If there were tears spilling by the time he enters the house, then that was definitely his business and his alone.

It was unbeknownst to him that the boy he was meant to meet up with was more excited about the date then he was. How the boy spent nearly an hour researching how to have the perfect date. How his older brother teased him as he rev’d up his motorcycle, preparing to leave, but had the biggest grin lighting up his face. How that same boy’s bike was driven off course, and his beat-up body being taken, all the while on his way to see Lance.

Lance didn’t find out about any of this until the next day, and by then, Keith was long gone.

++

**One Week Before Summer Vacations Ends**

“You want to attend Lotor’s gala with me?” Allura questions Lance with a slight frown. “Why? You never want to go anywhere near Lotor.”

Lance rolls his eyes at her disbelieving tone. So, he threw a shoe at Lotor during their second time coming in contact, but Lotor should have kept his slimy mouth shut instead of insulting his designs. He put his life into them, plus the shoe print on Lotor’s face combined with the sight of his bright red nose was worth the scolding he got from Allura. Even if it meant cleaning up leftover fabric for a week.

“Come on Allura,” He whined. “I want to do something fun before I leave. I have one week left.”

Allura eyed him. Yeah, Lance knew she didn’t buy his act for a second. Still, there was no comment on his odd behavior, and Lance smiled victoriously. Silent Allura meant she was close to breaking, and hours later Lance marched by her side dressed to the nines at Lotor’s gala. Allura left him to go mingle with trash-er Lotor. She gave him a look as she left. “Behave.” It said. Lance is offended that she assumed he had some secret agenda.

She’s not wrong, but that doesn’t make her assumption any less offensive. Lance may be searching for information. A little birdy told him that someone frequenting the colors red and blue was known to hang around these types of events. Specifically, events where Lotor was involved. An impressive milestone is going to be made tonight if all goes right.

The night ends a complete and utter bust. No one had a solid story, either too drunk to answer or lying about information to keep having a conversation with him. 

The balcony calls his name. He made his way over to destination undetected. The cool air kissing his skin as soon as he steps out. He swung a leg over the edge and moved into a position where both of his legs dangled. This was nice. He closed his eyes, embracing the noise of the city below him. Enjoying his temporary solitude.

“You shouldn’t be doing that.”

Had Lance been anyone else, he probably would have fallen to his death. Except, Lance wasn’t just anyone though. Lance didn’t lose his balance because he was trained.

When Lance was ten years old, he stood on the island table and declares to his entire family that he was going to be the biggest and best fashion designer the world has ever seen. In every nook and cranny of the world, his clothes would be worn by people. His mother congratulated him for discovering that about him, then she slaps him on the head for standing on her table. “Act like you have some sense, Lance.” She scolded him, a stern look on her face.

Lance’s dream didn’t change with age, it did, however, shift a little during his summer this year. During the summer, while normal teens spent it goofing off and just living their lives, Lance’s supposed fashion internship turned out to be that and more. There’s nothing like waking up in the middle of the night for a snack and finding your mentor undressing from her skin-tight catsuit, with the biggest pink diamond in her crystal claws.

It didn’t take long for Lance to figure out that Allura was the elusive anti-hero, Catwoman. That night, after getting over his initial shock, Allura explained her other job to him. How she uses her fashion shows to gather intel on attendees who use their riches for illegal means and then steals said riches from them to donate to various charities.

“What you’re doing isn’t exactly legal either.” Lance points out, nibbling on his snack.

Allura laughs, her curls bouncing as her body shakes. “You’re quite right, but sometimes you must do bad things for the right reasons, Kitten.”

“I want you to teach me.”

Allura raises her eyebrows.“Teach you what?”

“How to be like you. Except, like a mini version.” He snaps his fingers. “A mini Catwoman.”

“Lance,” Allura sends him a pointed look. “Are you sure you want this? Not avoiding something?”

Lance denied it back then, he was avoiding the multiple texts he received of pity. The articles he read about a boy with mullet being abducted and never seen again. The hurt that came with thinking of said boy. Some summer nights were spent sleepless and full of tears.

Lance’s original dream is to be a fashion designer, the best. Now he wants that, and to be the best thief ever. He wants to help people like Allura does. Who says he can’t have both.

Catwoman’s right hand-mand, Stray, was born because Lance was out of excuses to tell people, he craved for escape and reality to melt in the background.

Back to the present. Lance isn’t surprised because he has an unexpected visitor. More at who the visitor was.

“Superboy?” Donned in the signature colors of Superman with the famous “S” symbol, Superboy floats mere inches away from him. Not quite the red and blue he was imagining, but he’ll take.

“I like your jacket.” Lance likes a lot more than that. “Fits your body real nice.” 

Superboy flushes. It’s pretty, reminds him of someone.

Wait. Lance knows that flustered face. So Keith can go around flying in spandex but he can’t make a date with Lance? Anger crawls up his veins, he leans closer to Superboy to get a better look. It definitely appears to be him.

One way to find out. Lance allows himself to drop off the edge, effectively startling the super in front of him. He free falls, not an ounce of fear in him. Familiar arms wrap around like they did in the gym that day. Lance thanks the heavens, okay there was a little fear. He wasn’t in his right mind jumping off that building. His emotions are running wild. He feels the warmth of Keith’s chest against him, Lance peers up at him. Keith’s violet eyes glare back at him.

“Are you crazy?” He shouts. His grip tightens and Lance might have been touched by the worry in his voice, but he’s not in the mood.

He scoffs and smacks Keith’s chest lightly. “You owe me a milkshake Keith Kogane.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “You recognize me.”

“I’m not blind Keith,” Lance said flatly. “You can’t throw on a half-ass super suit, shades, and expect me not know it’s you. I’ve studied you for years.”

What a sight they must be. The sidekick of the strongest hero on earth holding a young Cuban man his arms. All their attention on each other, chatting like they aren’t hovering high above the ground.

“You studied me huh?”

Lance is aware of how he sounds. He’s too stubborn to take it back. He was upset with Keith, so the other had to stop eyeing him like that. With that adorable happy puppy grin.

“You have a lot of explaining to do Super Mullet.”

“Milkshakes?” Stupid Keith. He wants to punch him. How dare he waltz back in his life like this, like everything is okay. Yet, maybe they will be okay.

Lance sighs, he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. “Yes, milkshakes.”

Lance learns many things that night. One is that it wasn’t quite a bust at all.

That and Keith was an idiot that kept his wallet in his super suit that people like Lance could easily slip off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Every once and awhile I like writing klance, this is old, but I edited and decided it was ready for the world.


End file.
